100 Points
by Psychopathic Liar
Summary: After the Move, Alice who had finally found new love in the country of Hearts was left hanging. As time passes by in the Country of Clover she then realized that her heart is now reaching out to someone else, who will Alice choose in the end? The ClockMaker in the Country of Hearts or the Lizard in the Country of Clover?.( Based from the Spin-Off KUROI TOKAGE TO NIGAI AJI ).


"**100 Points**"

_Written On: 11/01/2014 (MM/DD/Year) ; Afternoon - Evening_

_Written By: ~ AnimeOtakuForever (Sei/Haru/Yoru) ~_

|| Was inspired to do this after reading the KUROI TOKAGE TO NIGAI AJI Manga I told it to my sister and she said something sad. I actually cried my eyes out DX. The fact that its Julius x Alice in the first part but then again you realize that it's a Gray x Alice spin-off—- DX anyways hope ya enjoy this short drabble~ Anyways~ Ijust copy and pasted this from my story in TUMBLR. So yeah, at times I'll be posting from TUMBLR to here or vice versa c:

Man, it has been so long since I posted in this account or even used this account/idk hahah anyways~ Hope ya all enjoy my upcoming HnKnA Stories/drabbles~ idk

BTW I just changed my Username from - AnimeOtakuForever to The Lost Knight Ace | don't as why, I just love Ace so much mhm kay den~ enjoy reading! ||

—

It had been quite some time; many time periods have passed and Alice still haven't left the country of Clover. It's been so many time periods ever since the land had moved. ever since she was expelled from the Country of Hearts, ever since she was out of reach from the Amusement Park and the… Clock Tower. Ever since the land moved she couldn't stop thinking about the Clock Tower and its inhabitant, That Clock maker, Julius Monrey. Ever since she was 'Kidnapped' from her world to be in Wonderland she chose to live in the Clock Tower since it was the safest place she could possibly think of. Every Territory was at war so it was kind of dangerous for her. As time passed she realized that she was slowly falling for the Workaholic man. Every time she'd make him coffee she'd always give it with such a cheerful smile and would wait for his grade. The Clockmaker would always grade her coffee, and it ranged from 60 points to 95 points. It was actually rare for Alice to get a score that was more than 90 oh well, it's Julius so what to expect? She didn't mind if it was low, because at least she could always make more next time and then maybe her score would be higher.

The fact that she realized she was slowly falling for him was quite a surprise, she never really expected to fall in love once more, but maybe it would be different. Maybe this time, she wouldn't be replaced, she wouldn't be left alone, and she wouldn't be left behind the curtains. Maybe now she could finally have her happy ending. Her wonderful ending, but it never happened, with Julius actually.

It was morning period when finally it was a good start of the day to work, well for Julius. Alice woke up from her bed; she sat up straight and stretched her arms as she yawned. "Ah, such a fair weather! Oh Julius—-! I got to make him coffee—!" She said as she slipped on her slippers as she walked out of her room. Going to the kitchen she prepared the man his usual morning coffee, she hummed, a sweet hum. Ever since she realized she loved the man she couldn't stop smiling like a fool, just thinking about him just made her feel so happy. She took a sip and smiled, 'Hopefully I'd get a perfect score for this!"' She thought as she placed the cup of coffee on top of a small plate and on the tray. Exiting the Kitchen she walked in front of the Clockmaker's office and knocked. Hearing a low grumble she giggled, 'Oh the usual….'

Though the man was grumpy she didn't mind, it was cute on him.

Twisting the door knob open she went inside and smiled brightly, "Good Morning Julius! Here's your coffee—-!" She said as she walked up to the working man and set the coffee on the table. Holding the tray down her waited for his reply. "Good morning to you as well Alice. And ah thank you…" He said as he gave her a small smiled and took the cup. Taking a sip, he tried to taste it and sighed, "Hm… 82 points." he stated bluntly. "Eeeeeeeeh?! Only 82? But I got a higher one yesterday…" She said as she pouted. Julius smiled, 'She's so cute when she pouts…' He thought. "Why? Do you want it to be lower?" he said in his usual cold monotone voice. "Fine, fine whatever, I'll just do a better one next time…" She said as she sighed. She looked over to his box which seemed empty. "Eh? Julius, it seems like you don't have much clocks to be fixed anymore…" The girl said to him. Julius gave a deep sigh as he set down his tools and stretched his fingers, "Well, I told Ace to collect some clocks, but it seems like he hasn't returned yet…" he said knowingly that the brunette was lost."Haha—- well it's Ace, he probably got lost…" She said, but once she did a certain brunette was at the door, "Maaan~ is that how you welcome me~?" Ace said with a fake frown. He laughed slightly and went inside of the office.

"Here ya go Julius! A lot had been hiding clocks recently, I don't know why though…" He said as he sighed. The Knight placed the clocks he collected on the box, "Oi you stupid knight, are you sure they're all clean? I don't want the box to be bloody again…" The Clockmaker said sternly. "Of course! I cleaned them before I got here…!" Ace replied as he smiled.

Walking towards the two he grinned, "Sooo~ any improvements~?" Ace said as he wiggled his eyebrows towards Julius. The man simply blushed as he huffed, "W-What do you mean Ace?!" he said as he slightly stuttered. The Knight simply laughed as he saw a quite confused yet blushing Alice. "Such a tsundere~! Oh well~ I got to get back to the castle anyways~ so goood luck—-!" Ace said as he waved and left the clock tower, of course he got lost but that's not the main case. It suddenly grew quite awkward between the two, "Juliu—-", "Ignore that stupid Knight…" Julius simply said. Alice smiled and nodded. "Ne Julius… I was thinking, why don't we go to town? I mean, you have been always staying inside, and I wanted to spend more time with you, outside the tower…" Alice said in a soft voice as she had her hands behind her back. The Clockmaker sighed, "Alice, you know that I still have work to do; besides the Knight collected a number of clocks as well…" The man said which made the girl quite sad, Julius who wasn't happy about it said once more, "You can go out with Ace or others instead…" he said hoping it made the girl feel better."But it's no fun… I want to spend time with you Julius…" She said as she sighed, "Well maybe next time we could… I'll go to my room for the moment…" She said as she went back to her room. Julius was left inside the office alone as he exhaled deeply, 'I wish I could go out with her, but then again it wouldn't be safe…' He thought as he continued on doing the clocks but then he felt something, a strange yet painful feeling. The feeling that something precious would be lost, gone from him. What could it be?

- o -

Ace who was lost, again, in the woods simply hummed, a smile appeared on his face. A smile of his that was yet to be known, a smile as if he knew something was going to happen. He whistled as he thought, '_Oh well, let's just see how this turns out then~?_'

- o -

Alice who was inside her room just took out her journal as she smiled, writing on her new notebook that the Clockmaker bought her which was actually somewhat a miracle. The man rarely goes out of the tower, and for him to buy Alice something from the outside made her feel very special. Using the notebook he bought her, she decided to use it as her journal. She wrote entries, one per day to describe how she was. Well the time flow wasn't actually regular but the fact the she tends to sleep at night she decided to sleep at night and write on her journal during the night period. Since she forgot to write the last night she decided to make up for it.

She sighed as she took out her pen, "I wonder what I should write… besides yesterday there was nothing much… Oh! That's right…! I think I remember getting a score of 90 from Julius!" She smiled at the thought as she remembered that memory. Writing it down her notebook she hummed. As soon as she finished she closed her notebook and kept it inside her drawer, to be honest she didn't want to look at her other entries, realizing that most of it were about Julius. The fact that she knew she was falling for him made her feel quite happy yet confused. Falling in love again was the last thing she'd ever want to but maybe she could try again. She flopped down on her bed and decided not to go to town, or even visit other territories. Well firstly it was raining, it wasn't a nice weather to go out of the tower anyways, plus the fact that the Knight was just there roaming around, it gave the girl chills down to her spine. Besides if she'd end up with him, surely they would be lost and would have to camp. And the worst case scenario that could happen during camp is when it rains. Alice shuddered at the thought of being in the tent alone with Ace, and it's raining. For sure she'd be cold and the Knight would go and do his sexual harassments on her. Oh the usual Ace.

She sighed as she could feel herself falling asleep, wait she just woke up a while ago. Maybe the rain is making her fall asleep, maybe. She yawned and spoke, "Maybe a short nap wouldn't be so bad… besides I could always visit Julius later…" She said as she smiled, but somehow, she could feel herself uneasy. But she ignored it; maybe it's just the rain that made her feel that way.

Slowly and slowly, she closed her eyelids then she fell asleep.

-o-

The two did not know that the land would move, and therefore, their fates have been separated. The fact that the two couldn't see each other was as if they were separated from two kingdoms. Alice who had just awoken from her so-called short nap which was actually quite long that it was Night Period once more. Alice lazily opened her eyes and looked hazily at her surroundings. Sitting up straight she yawned and stretched her arms. Deciding to visit Julius she smiled happily as she got off the bed, slipping on her slippers. She opened the door and walked to the Clockmaker's office. "I'll go visit Julius and see how he is then make him coffee~" She said in a sing song voice. Humming happily as she finally was in front of the office. She held the door knob but somehow she couldn't stop feeling uneasy. He heart started to pound crazy as her hands started to tremble. Hearing a loud sneeze from the other side of the door she opened it immediately and shouted, "J-Julius?! Are you okay?" She said hoping the man didn't catch a cold from working too hard but her eyes widened in surprise.

"Julius…?" She said softly as she went inside. The door was shut close as she entered. Looking back as she tried to open it but failed as it was locked. She looked at the room filled with stairs and doors but once she stared at it for a quote some time the doors started to speak,

"**Alice**—-"

"**Open Me**—-"

"**I'll bring you to the place you want to be most**—-"

Alice closed her ears as she was confused. All those voices in her head, was spiraling inside her. She could feel tears welling up not until another voice called out to her, but now it seems familiar.

"Nightmare…?"

She could hear the role-holder's voice calling out to her, helping her. She followed his voice as she hoped to see Julius once more. 'Julius… where are you…?' She thought as she kept on following the Incubus's voice. As it grew louder and louder she could see an open doorway. She went there and realized that she was inside a building. Holding her hands together on top of her chest as she continued on following his voice. Until to the point she ended up on a big doorway. 'I hope this door doesn't speak….' She thought as she held the door knob and twisted it as she pushed it open.

"Welcome Alice… To the Country of Clover…"

And there, she saw the Nightmare from her dreams, the mysterious incubus who is actually the one who is in Charge of the Clover Building. Alice looked at the side and saw Gray, Gray Ringmarc. Nightmare's subordinate, or right hand to be quite exact. She watched him and felt her heart thump. The way he acted so mature, unlike the other man…

-o-

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

It had been a quite some time indeed, ever since the land moved. It was definitely unusual. The fact that some of the land disappeared and was replaced and some other was still there was new to the girl once she entered the new country. Though it had been a lot of time loops already, she grew quite okay with the new Country, she got used to the life there, though there were quite some troubles, like the Hatters. They cause quite a ruckus in town before. But a lot were cleared. But somehow as more Time Periods passes by, the girl's heart started to desire someone else.

.

.

.

Alice, the girl who was 'Kidnapped' well in her point of view, by the White rabbit who was the Prime Minister of the Castle of Hearts, Peter White. And decided to live in the Clock Tower, did not expect that she'd fall in love again. Alice who fell in love with the Clock Maker didn't realize that those feelings would fade. The way she started to fall for someone else each passing Time Period. It just feels quite different; it feels quite sad yet nice… It feels bittersweet.

And that man who she fell in love with was no other than Gray Ringmarc.

Since it wasn't the Assembly yet, she decided to walk around some more. Besides it'd feel nice to walk around once in a while. Alice hummed as she felt her heart was so light. Humming a happy tune as she decided to open one of the doors, she realized that she as once again back into the room of doors. She looked around when she could see someone familiar, Ace.

"Ace? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Assembly besides it's almost time…" She said with a deadpan face. He laughed and smiled towards me, "Haha I was on my way towards the Assembly but seems like I got lost…!" The brunette said as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Ace what the hell—-?!" The girl tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp but it was too tight. "Oh Alice—- It seems like the doors are calling towards you… I guess you are lost then…" He whispered huskily into her ear. "I'm not lost; it's you who are lost!" She talked back. He chuckled and had his index finger trace her heart. "It's not about where you are supposed to go, but it's your heart that is confused… I guess you have forgotten then…" He said once more. "Don't tell me you forgot already…? The Clock tower… The Amusement Park, don't tell me you forgot about those?" He said with a sly smirk as if he was about to win a grand prize.

Alice felt her heart stop, "Of course I haven't—-! I never will forget them…!" —- "So you mean you haven't forgotten about Julius then?"

The place grew silent. Alice who was stricken by the Knight's words felt her heart break. She looked at him with anger, "Of c-course I haven't! He was dear to me! He was the one who gave me a place to stay—-"—- "And he was the man who you fell for the first time you were in Wonderland. Didn't you have a journal? And most of them were filled of how your days were with Julius? Aaah… Alice you look confused… you look lost Alice…" He whispered. Alice exhaled deeply and said, "I… I—"She couldn't continue her words anymore. The fact that what Ace said was true made her feel guilty. She fell for Julius and that was for sure, but those feelings were quite gone. Slowly fading away. Memories of her falling for the Clockmaker never disappeared, the feelings she once felt were never forgotten, but the way she now feels for him was… unsure.

Ace smiled, "I guess… In the end, the one who is left behind will always be left behind… Alice… You remind me of someone, someone you used to tell me, and the other role holders." He said as his grin became wider. Alice looked at him, her eyes shaking because of her uneasiness. "W-Who…?" —- "**Your ex…**" He said simply. The girl widened her eyes. No she wasn't like him, not at all! He was different, and she was different as well!

"You two do have the same qualities, once someone better was seen, you'd change who you like… From the one you got, that was plain and simple, to someone… fancier." Ace said bitterly. "You liked Julius right? But then the land moved and you were here, in the country of Clover… where you met Gray. Someone better…" he said as kissed the girl's neck lightly. "I guess I'll be leaving a slight mark here, hopefully your 'Lover', Mr. Lizard wouldn't mind it~" He said as he licked it lightly.

"Stop it Ace… please… I'm not like 'him' I…" —- "But you are… You both have those pretty little hearts… that feel so much…" He said cutting of her sentence. "Man Alice… you know? I love you most when you are lost… the way your hearts starts to pound… don't you think that's kind of hot?" He said as he trailed down kissed from her jaw to the nape of her neck. One of his hands tightly wrapped around her, locking the girl close to him. And his other hand on the girl's chest. "Ace stop it—-"—- "But why…? Besides we're all alone~ and since we've got the chance… why don't we open the door? Let's see where we'd end up…" He muttered. "The Assembly is starting soon… let go of me!" She shouted as some of her tears started to escape her eyes. Ace smirked, "Maybe if we open one door… it'd lead us to the Clock tower… to Julius… don't you want to see him? Don't you want to see the man you 'once' loved again? The man who agreed for you to stay inside the clock tower? The man who—-"

"**YOU BLASTED KNIGHT!**"

Suddenly a loud shout was heard from the main door. Two daggers were sent flying towards the Knight but of course he dodged it well. "My oh my~ I guess Mr. Lizard is here to save the trapped princess~ aren't you glad Alice~? That Mr. Gray came here to save you?" he whispered into her ear as he let go of her. Gray ran up to the girl and hugged her tight; it wasn't a possessive tight like Ace's but the gentle and tender tight… Alice who was still struck by Ace's words wasn't able to move. She didn't return the hug by the man given to her, who made Gray quite confused and worried, "Alice, are you alright? Did the Knight do anything to you?" he said as he looked at her straight into her teal blue eyes that seemed quite dull and sad. "Alice…?"

"Don't you realize it already Mr. Lizard?" Ace said with a smile. "What do you mean? Spit it out!" Gray said as he took another dagger and aimed it at the brunette. Ace grinned, "She's confused, and her heart is guilty. She feels terrible!" He said as he chuckled. The other man did not get it at first but then he finally realized it. "Alice… if… if you'd like, we could clear things up by going into one of the doors and visit the Clock tower… you could go and talk to Julius and tell him that you'd be staying in the Clover…" Gray said as sighed and patted the girl's head. He gave her a gentle smile and she bit her lip. She cried. Alice hugged Gray and spoke,"I… I'm so sorry…! I never wanted it turn out like this…" She sobbed as she cried on the man's chest.

"It's going to be alright Alice… besides its just one assembly that we'd miss… C'mon… let's go…" He said as he took her hand. Alice who was unsure but being with the man she chose to be with, she smiled and nodded.

Ace who was left out simply smiled, '_This'll surely turn out great~_' He thought.

-o-

Back in the country of Hearts there was he, the Clockmaker Julius going back to his Tower. Ever since the girl had moved he felt the sudden need to change, for her. He wanted her to be proud of him, to be happy for him and so he decided to go out of town. Being the Clockmaker, of course he had enemies but he managed to fight them off even without Ace. As he walked back to his tower he held a bag with a notebook and a stuffed toy. She knew the girl liked cute things and since the girl might need a new note book he decided to buy a new one, it was colour blue and the paper was good quality. Surely Alice would like it.

He smiled as he finally reached his destination, looking up at the tower he could feel a sense of longing that was inside, somehow there was just something inside that made his heart skip a minute. "I wonder what's inside the tower… besides I don't change anything there… maybe… what if Alice is back?" His eyes beamed in happiness as he couldn't stop smiling mentally. Besides he wasn't really used to smiling a lot anyways.

He went inside and walked up to his office. Opening the door he slowly pushed it open and there it was, the blonde outsider he fell for, not because of the rules, not because of the game, but he fell for her because… well it was something he couldn't explain but the girl sure was different.

"_Alice…_"

"Hi Julius… It has been a long time hasn't it…?" She said with a big bright smile as she held the tray and there was it. A cup of coffee on his table. Julius missed that, the way the girl would come to his office and give him his coffee, he loved it. He smiled slightly and spoke, "Welcome back home Alice, I suppose you weren't quite confused once you entered the new country…" He said as he chuckled. "Well I was frantic, at first but I got used to it…" She said as she smiled. "Oh hey what are those Julius?' She asked as she pointed at the paper bags the man was holding onto.

"Oh these?" he said. Smiling as he placed two smaller paper bags on his desk he gave the bigger one to the girl, "Here Alice…. I wasn't so sure when you'd come back but I just thought I'd buy you something, I mean you did tell me that I should go out more so I did. Thinking back… I just thought maybe… maybe you'd be happy if I could do something you'd want me to…" He said as he smiled and handed the package to Alice. The girl widened her eyes as she felt he chest tighten. "Y-You didn't have to buy me anything Julius…" She said softly as she sounded as if she was about to cry. The girl took the package and opened it, "Ah! This is so cute…! Thank you so much Julius…!" She said as she hugged it tight. The stuffed toy was a white cat. A cute one, unlike the sexy and punk styled Cheshire Cat.

Alice saw that there was another item inside so she looked once more. "Eh? A note book…?" She said quite curious. "Well I just thought you might want another notebook to write on, I don't know if the last one I gave you was almost up but I saw it at town and it looked nice. The colour suits you so I bought it anyways…" he said as he gave her a soft smile and sat down on his desk slightly. Alice bit her lip.

"So, I fixed your room, ready to take a nap after the travelling in the Country of Clover?" he said gently at the girl. While Alice was gone he decided to fix her room, just in case she suddenly gets back home, so that she could finally rest. "Julius… I… I won't be staying here anymore"

As soon as she said that the clock maker froze. His eyes widened for a second but it went back to normal he sighed as he finally understood. Crossing his arms, his face returned to his serious cranky one. The usual. "So you decided to stay in that country then?" He said in a monotonous tone. Alice held the tray tightly and nodded. "Y-Yeah…" —- "Can you tell me why…?" He said as he went nearer to the girl. He saw her look down and so he exhaled deeply. Taking the tray away from her and placing it on his desk he had one of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other held her chin for her to look up at him. "Please…?" he pleaded. His eyes, though it's cold and very serious, it held a certain sense of warmth. Alice who could feel her eyes well up said, "I'm sorry… but I… **I love Gray…**!"

Silence. Plain silence filled between the two. Julius who knew that this might happen felt his clock heart break, metal pieces falling down. "Alice… I… I love you Alice, I don't want you to go, please… stay here with me, inside the Clock tower. I love you, and that day… when you disappeared, I wanted to tell you my feelings but I guess I was too late…" he said as he hugged the girl. The blonde outsider's tears streamed down her face as she hugged the older male back. "I'm sorry… but Julius I can't stay, I chose to live with Nightmare and Gray… I'm sorry, but please remember that I will never forget the memories we shared, the moment we had. Though you might be such a cranky workaholic and stubborn man, I'll always love that part of you… Julius… I want to tell you that I love you. When I came to this world, only you had the sense to talk with, you gave me a nice home to stay in, it wasn't fancy but it wasn't broken as well. Simply but it was comfortable…" the girl took a deep breath and continued on. "Julius, you were the man I first fell for here in this crazy, mad world. Falling in love was something I'd never expect. I don't ever want to fall in love once again ever since I experience such a foolish one, but you gave me the courage to love once more… Julius… please don't forget about me but… I'm sorry… I just can't stay here and be with you any longer…" She said as she cried. Julius smiled a gentle yet broken smile.

"Don't worry Alice, if ever you need me… I'll be here… I won't go… just promise me to stay happy, and if ever that Lizard hurts you, don't worry because I'm here, I'll try my best to save you… besides the Clock Tower will always be your home…" He said gently as he wiped the girl's tears away.

"Just do me a favour Alice… just last one before you go…" —- the girl nodded and he smiled, he hugged her tight and cupped her cheek with one of his hands, locking their lips together they cried. The love they once formed was never continued. The progress that they made together was now back to zero. It was game over… for the Clockmaker. But if that is what Alice wants, then he'd respect that.

Pulling back, Julius didn't let her go. "Please… don't go…" He begged her. The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry… but this is good bye Julius…" She pushed him lightly away from her and walked away. Slowly the door opened but by another man, it was no other than Gray. He smiled and reached his arm out to the girl. Alice who gladly accepted it smiled. Julius was at the back, broken. Looking at the coffee Alice prepared him he took the cup and had a sip from it. A tear escaped his eye, '_Ah, it tastes bitter, yet so sweet. It seems cold yet it's actually warm… it tastes so nice…'_ he thought as slowly the girl was going away step by step.

Then he said,

"_100 Points…_"

The girl heard it and didn't dare to look back. Her heart was in pain, her chest tightened in guilt and sorrow, but there was no turning back. That was the decision she made, and that is it. Julius sat on his chair and took his tools as he began working on his clocks. "That was a perfect coffee Alice… Thank you for giving me the best coffee before you go…" He said once more and smiled.

The girl closed her eyes tight and sobbed, Gray who had one of his arms draped around her shoulder hushed her. Telling her that everything would be all right. She nodded and the door opened entering the room filled with doors and stairs the blond outsider looked back once and saw the Clockmaker, still looking at her, with a gentle, yet broken smile, like his clock heart.

'_Good bye…_' Alice thought as the door closed slowly and the new lovebirds had finally gone to the Country of Clover, together as a pair. Alice was still holding onto the stuffed toy and the new notebook the man gave him, but this new notebook would now be filled with new entries, entries of her and Gray. The old one was left in the clock tower, safe and secure. Never to be found nor used any longer.

-o-

Julius fixed the clocks and sighed deeply, "I never expected it to be so painful… I knew loving an outsider was far too hard… oh Alice… I wish I could've told you my feelings earlier…" he said as held his chest. It feels tight and painful. "I wish this pain would fade away, yet the memories I had with her will never go away… But it's something I'd treasure forever. My clock heart that is broken, would never be fixed… not by any Clockmaker…" he said as he frowned and focused on his work.

-o-

Ace who was behind the wall listened, he smiled, "What an outcome indeed… but then again, it was he who gave the deed… It wasn't his fault for falling for the girl… A clock heart that cannot be fixed by any other Clockmaker's… How miserable… Alice really is… **an interesting person**…" He whispered as he put on his mask. His disguise was complete and therefore he went deep into the woods, collecting clocks once more to be fixed by the clockmaker. "What a pity…" he said bitterly.

—

|| Okay done. Hopefully ya liked it~! Kay den guys- leave review of what ya think c: hue hue hue~ ||


End file.
